villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Supervisor (Mars Needs Moms)
The Supervisor is the main antagonist of Disney's 2011 motion-capture animated film Mars Needs Moms, which is based on the 2007 book of the same name by Berkeley Breathed. She is the tyrannical ruler of Mars who abducts Milo's mother because of her "momness", her motherly usefulness. She was voiced by . Biography The Supervisor is first seen with a graffiti artist named Ki. They are watching down on earth looking for a mother that is useful enough to take care of their Martian babies, as they are not allowed to take care of them for themselves, according to the Supervisor. She spots Milo's mother, who is seen arguing with her son to take out the trash, the Supervisor chooses her. That night when Milo was sent to bed as punishment for feeding broccoli to the cat, his mother gets abducted by the aliens and he follows along. He boards a Martian spaceship and is taken to Mars. During his quest to save his mother, he meets Ki and Gribble, aka George Ribble, a childish adult who too was taken hostage long ago. Gribble explains that Martian female babies are currently raised by nanny-bots with the memories extract from other mothers, while the male babies are sent down to the dump to be raised by adult male Martians, which are the furry creatures that Milo encountered earlier. So the gang decides to change how Mars works, fight the evil, repressive system and stop all the mothers from being destroyed. Gribble explains his mother's abduction from 20 years ago and when the mothers out-use their usefulness, they just blow them up with a beam from the sun. Gribble tried to save his mother from her execution, but it was too late. Gribble blames himself for his mother being abducted, and regrets that he hadn't been able to save her. Milo convinces Gribble to help him find his mother before it's too late. Milo manages to save his mother and they try to escape across the Martian surface, but the Supervisor shoots Milo's foot, causing him to trip and shatters his oxygen helmet. His mother gives him her own helmet, sacrificing herself to save Milo. The Martians are awed, as this is the first time they have experienced love. Gribble finds his mother's old helmet buried under some dirt, and gives it to Milo's mother, saving her life. Ki brings a ship for them to escape in, but the Supervisor steps in and surrounds them. Ki reveals that the Supervisor lied to them by showing them an ancient mural of a Martian family that she discovered earlier, showing that Martians were meant to be raised in families, with love, but the Supervisor insists that the current system is better, because it is more efficient. The guards decide to turn their backs on the Supervisor and have her arrested for her evil-doings. The Martians celebrate and they start a new life taking care of the children as a family. In the post-credits scene, the Supervisor is seen changing a Martian baby's diaper, only for the diaper to fall off and gets urinated in the face. Gallery Supervisor (Mars Need Moms).png Marsa a l.jpg Navigation Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Xenophobes Category:Nameless Category:Imprisoned Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elderly Category:Oppressors